Inocencia
by Clare99
Summary: Endo Mamoru es muy inocente según Aki... Pero, ¿después de unos años sin verle, seguirá siendo así? Endaki EndoxAki


**:333 Otro one-shot cortito. Tengo ganas de hacer uno largo -.- bueno, la inspiración vale de poco con el instituto. Esto viene a mi odio a con quien se casó Endo en la serie (no pienses en ella, no pienses en ella...) ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5.**

**Aquí mi one-shot titulado:**

_**Inocencia**_

**Endaki**

_**A través de la distancia mis recuerdos viven en ti, y sólo te pido amor mio que no te olvides de mi.**_

Endo golpeó el balón que se le acercaba alegándolo de su portería.

Había obligado a Goenji a que jugara un rato con él, cosa que ya no era normal con tanto trabajo en la universidad. Por supuesto ambos seguían igual. Endo con su tira castaña entre el pelo castaño, aunque ahora tenía otro mechón que le caía en la cinta. Aquel día sucedería algo extraño en su vida. Una Aki sonriente le esperaba en la banca del campo de la rivera. Llevaba una falda verde y una camiseta blanca y verde. Estaban en primavera pero ya hacía suficiente calor como para llevar medias mangas.

Hoy, Aki había llegado desde los pues había recibido una beca para ir a estudiar allí. Acababa de llegar hace cinco minutos, silenciosa y había decidido quedarse mirando a los chicos antes que llamar su atención. Se moría de ganas por ir y abrazar a Endo.

También quería declarársele de una vez. Se quedó observando a los chicos por una hora hasta que mirando su reloj se levantó y gritó solo para volver a los viejos tiempos:

-Venga chicos, ya ha acabado el entrenamiento.

Los dos chicos exclamaron a la vez:

-Ahora voy, Aki-chan.

Goenji se dio cuenta antes que Endo al ver a la chica con los brazos en garras en mitad del campo.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-¡Aki! - gritó el castaño abrazando a su antigua _manager._

-Bueno, yo me voy ya; un gusto volver a verte Aki. Le diré a **Ann*** que te llame, le encantará volver a verte- dijo hablando de su novia tranquilamente.

Ella sonrió aún sin soltarse del abrazo de su amado.

_Aunque__ la__ verdad__ es __que __me__ voy __por__que__ sobro _pensaba Shuuya _supongo__ que__ Aki__ se__ declarará__ a __Endo __de __una__ vez._

-E-en-d-o -dijo ella muy a su pesar, el chico había crecido y justo su cabeza le llegaba al hombro del chico donde tenía apoyada la cabeza.

Mamoru se separó de ella para cogerle del brazo y llevarla corriendo a algún lugar.

-¡Endo Mamoru!- le gritó ella sabiendo sus intenciones.

Él le miró sonriente.

-Llevo tacones- se quejó.

Endo dejó de correr.

-Lo siento Aki-chan.

-No pasa nada- sonrió ella.

Había cambiado tanto y tan poco a la vez.

Ella le sonrió.

Fueron a la torre el lugar que al parecer Endo le quería enseñar y descubrió un pequeño parque al pie de la torre con parterres de margaritas y azucenas. Él sonrió haciendo que Aki se quedara prendida de su mirada.

-La empezaron a construir poco después del mundial, ahora viene más gente a ver la Torre.

Ella sonrió.

-Ven, vamos a tomar un helado.

Cogió de un puestito un par de helados, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla. El de chocolate para el chico y el otro para la chica.

Se pasaron todo el día por el pequeño parque de la Torre.

-Echaba de menos esto- susurró la de pelo verde.

-¿No estás bien en Estados Unidos?- preguntó curioso su amigo.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien allí, pero os echo de menos a Rika, a Touko, y sobre todo a ti- dijo la chica mandando una indirecta.

Como siempre su amado no lo pilló.

Ella sonrió haciendo que el corazón del chico se acelerase.

Al ver donde estaba el Sol sonrió.

-Vamos a la Torre.

Subieron a la Torre.

Aki se recordaba en voz baja que siempre que quedara con Endo debía llevar deportivas o zapatos bajos.

Endo reía.

Ella tembló. El lugar se veía precioso pero arriba soplaba la brisa típica de la primavera.

La chica creyó que no se daría cuenta, por lo que se sorprendió al notar una cazadora por los hombros.

-Tenías frío- sonrió el chico.

Ella se lo agradeció besándole en la mejilla. Él se ruborizó levemente.

Y ella notó por primera vez que no era el Mamoru de siempre. Ya no era tan inocente aunque era todavía bastante inocente.

Sonrió.

-Era muy inocente verdad.

Asintió.

-Y lo sigo siendo- suspiró. (n/ perdón si lo he hecho muy maduro pero vamos a ver ¡a crecido!)

Sonrió.

-Pero ahora, un poco menos- se acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

Ella se puso colorada.

-Sabes, no he cambiado nada desde que te fuiste- se acercó más- sobre todo en mi forma de pensar.

Ella adelantó más el rostro.

Y él acabó de acercarse.

Le dio un beso suave, dulce, pero fuerte y apasionado.

Ella le correspondió en cada momento poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Se apartaron por falta de oxígeno.

-Te amo, mi niña- se confesó con los ojos cerrados y con la cara roja.

Ella se acercó a besarle con más pasión y ganas.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…-empezó a cantar Aki por lo bajo- Y no me dejes nunca, mi niño.

Y entre besos y caricias se acabó aquel maravilloso día.

Y amaneció el siguiente con Aki abrazada al torso desnudo del portero, la cabeza sobre su hombro. Y el chico aún dormido en su cama abrazando posesivamente a su novia. Ella anhelando otra noche así. Rozando sus pies fríos con los del muchacho. Acomodándose aún más y echarse a dormir encima de su amado. Aquello anhelaba la mujer que sonrió al notar como el susurraba entre sueños.

-Te amo, mi niña.

_***Ann? Annette. Ella es una de mis OCF mejor amiga de las "gemelas" le quise mencionar por gusto; no tiene mucha historia y si quieren saber algo más de ella ruego que lean mi perfil. Aunque si no tienen ganas pues nada y si quieren saber algo mas de ella por private messagign.**_

**¿Qué le gustó? No creo, pero bueno... no me convenció mucho pero me entraron ganas de ponerlo. Solo para que me critiquen. Debo hacerlos más largos pero con tan poca historia... Quizás, solo quizás empieze a escribir la historia de Clare y Clary , pero solo la parte de Alius cuando estan en el Raimon... Cuando tenga inspiración. Bueno ¿debería escribirla? Contesten en sus Reviews o por Private.**

**Un abrazito.**

** CocoClaryClare**


End file.
